A Little Girl With Speed
by theshadowwithinyoursoul
Summary: Suddenly, something zoomed by, fast. Super fast. Could a little girl be just like Flash?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to Little Girl With Speed! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the justice league.**

**Prologue**

"Bye, bye!" Flash waved at Captain Boomerang after a battle in Central City.

Said villain simply glared back and allowed himself to be led to a police car.

Flash turned ready to run home and grab some lunch. Suddenly, a blur of color went past him and he felt a rush of wind.

Flash blinked and thought, 'What the- Only I can go that fast!'

Curious, he followed the small figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Girl's POV**

A Little Girl With… Speed?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League. If I did would this just be ****_fan fiction?_**** : )**

**Chapter 2**

I felt tears literally fly off of my face as I ran.

The ground under my feet changed from gravel to sand to concrete.

I was terrified because I couldn't stop nor slow.

My legs were pumping and the wind rushed past my reddish-brown hair.

I closed my eyes and thought, 'Cool it. It's okay.'

When my eyes did open to the world again I had to swerve and narrowly missed a tall brick building.

I glanced up and quickly read:

_Welcome to Central City. Home of the Flash!_

'The Flash!' I thought with hope, 'He can run really fast too, right?'

(**3rd person)**

Determined, she set off in search of the hero.

_Whoosh! _She raced past buildings and mothers and children. She practicly flew past trees and alleys.

Then, she found him.

She sighed in relief, 'He'll help me, now, right?'

She angled herself so she would run right passed him.

And a moment later he was following the six year old.

**Yay! Posted! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review. I'll have the next chapter very soon! **

***Constructive criticism is awesome and I love ideas. ***


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Girl With… Speed?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League. Cool if I did, right? Well, maybe just for me….**

**Author's Note: Okay as you might have notice, short chapters. I apologize. Yet, it means more updates, right? Heh. ****Please review!**

**3rd person**

A wave of sympathy went through the hero. The girl saw him then run ahead. Her heart jolted and she wanted to cry out, "Don't leave me!" but he wouldn't , right?

Then, she saw him up ahead, to catch her.

She felt a rush of worry that he would hurt him but she figured his metabolism would help the impact. All the same she tried her best to slow.

"Oof!"

The small body slammed into Flash. Luckily he was prepared so, as not to hurt her, or him for that matter, once she was in his arms he began to run and gradually slowed.

They came to a stop at the edge of the city and he gently put her down.

Her small eyes were latched shut and she continued to cry.

"Shh.. It's okay." Flash cooed.

Eventually she calmed and opened her bright green eyes at him.

The tiny girl took a shaky breath and said, "Th-thank you, Mr."

The hero cracked a small smile and asked, "You okay?"

Suddenly, her tummy growled and even though Flash was bursting with questions he asked, "Hungry?"

The girl's mouth formed a small frown and she gave a tentative nod.

Gently he picked her up and 'jogged' to his apartment.

**Please review! It really tells me you like it. No reviews = you don't like it? = no more story**

**:(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

* * *

**The Little Girl With… Speed?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League. Cool if I did, right? Well, maybe just for me….**

**Author's Note: Okay as you might have notice, short chapters. I apologize. Yet, it means more updates, right? Heh. **

**Please review!**

**3rd person**

A wave of sympathy went through the hero. The girl saw him then run ahead. Her heart jolted and she wanted to cry out, "Don't leave me!" but he wouldn't , right?

Then, she saw him up ahead, to catch her.

She felt a rush of worry that he would hurt him but she figured his metabolism would help the impact. All the same she tried her best to slow.

"Oof!"

The small body slammed into Flash. Luckily he was prepared so, as not to hurt her, or him for that matter, once she was in his arms he began to run and gradually slowed.

They came to a stop at the edge of the city and he gently put her down.

Her small eyes were latched shut and she continued to cry.

"Shh.. It's okay." Flash cooed.

Eventually she calmed and opened her bright green eyes at him.

The tiny girl took a shaky breath and said, "Th-thank you, Mr."

The hero cracked a small smile and asked, "You okay?"

Suddenly, her tummy growled and even though Flash was bursting with questions he asked, "Hungry?"

The girl's mouth formed a small frown and she gave a tentative nod.

Gently he picked her up and 'jogged' to his apartment.

The pair filled their bellies and Flash thought she was comfortable so he began to ask her questions.

"So, erm, what's your name?"

She hesitated and then decided she could trust a super hero answered, "Matilda."

He asked a few more questions like her favorite color before asking what was the biggest question he wanted to know.

"So, Matilda, what, um, where are your parents?

The girl became quiet and look down at her lap. She said something not audible to Flash.

"I'm sorry?"

"Gone." She whispered with a blank look in her eyes.

"You mean…"

"No." Matilda growled.

Flash expected sadness in her eyes but instead found anger.

"They ditched me."

**Next chapter is a flashback. Constructive criticism is great! Review plz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Girl With Speed?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Duh. [ : ) ]**

**Author's Note: Thank you solo much to aslongaswe'retogetherPA and silverwolf**

**Flashback for this chapter. **

My mom looked back at me from the front of the car, she had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy?"

From the driver's seat a gruff voice, my dad's, said, "Don't look, Linda."

My mom turned back to the window as we entered an alley.

"D-daddy?"

Neither of my parents looked at me or spoke. I was confused as a 6 year old would be.

Suddenly, the car stopped. My dad got out and opened my door. He unclipped my seatbelt and picked me up.

"Run." he ordered.

Then, he set me down and looked at me expectantly.

"But…"

"Go, freak!" he yelled.

Tears brimmed my eyes. _'He called me a freak.'_

I thought back to the day earlier when got my powers.

Mom was in the kitchen and had dropped a glass. I knew I should catch it so I ran as fast as I could. I did catch it.

For a while mom stared at me then said, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Later, when my dad came home to our small apartment mom told him I had speeding powers.

Apparently, dad didn't think it was as cool as I did.

So now he's getting rid of me.

**Okay! Now you know what happened! Next chapter is back with Wally and Matilda.**

**I love reviews! They make me want to continue! Constructive criticism is gladly accepted.**


	6. AN

Hey guys, I'm not sure that I want to continue this story. I know it got views but I didn't get reviews. I know that those aren't the only things that matter but... Idk I'm just not feeling inspired.

Sooo tell me what you think :/ I would really love any type of review... :3

Shadow


	7. Chapter 6

**Little Girl With Speed?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Duh. [ : ) ]**

**AN: **

**OMG OMG thank you to **

logan's kid

aslongaswe'retogetherPA

silverwolf

and Guests

**I love you guys sooooo much. This chapter is dedicated to you guys and gals. **

**Enjoy!**

Matilda's POV

I told my tale with emotion, my voice cutting off at the end.

I looked up with tears brimming my eyes.

"Tey- They didn't want me." I sniffled.

Flash looked at the girl with pity and sadness. For once in his life he was at loss for words.

I breathed and looked at the red-head.

Flash scooped her up in his arms as a sign of comfort.

I cried while Flash gave me comforting words.

"Have, have you been on the street?"

I nodded, "I've been eating out of trash cans."

I felt by face go red.

Suddenly, Flash had an idea. It would be hard…

"Matilda, would… would you like to live with me?"

I looked up.

"You- you won't get rid of me?"

Flash smiled. "No, never."

1 Month Later

**3rd person**

In a court room Matilda looked up at Wally with a big grin on her face.

Wally looked down at her with a blinding smile and lifted her up.

The adoption papers were finally done.

**Please review.**

**Constructive criticism is gladly accepted.**


	8. Chapter 7 - School

**Chapter 7: School**

* * *

**A little girl with speed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League, only Matilda. : )**

**Author's Note: Thank you to:**

**silverwolf- mayyyyyybeeeee ;)**

**Captain Curiosity - here it is! **

**I wuv you two soooo much! :3**

Two figures walked through a doorway. The smaller one, the female was following the larger one, the male.

"Buh Wally, I don't wanna go to school."

Matilda gave her adopted Dad the puppy eyes.

"Sorry, kid. You have to go. It's for the best. Have fun!"

Then, Wally walked out the Kindergarten Classroom's door.

"Captain Cold must have frozen your heart 'cause that was just cold." Matilda muttered with a scowl.

Then, the girl turned around and faced her class. It was as bigger than her living room back home in

Wally's apartment and the walls were colored with different posters. Also, the teacher's desk was up in

front next to the whiteboard and there were four large tables in the center of the room.

As Matilda was scanning the class room she noticed the teacher coming over. She was tall and had

pretty wavy brown hair with blue eyes.

"Hello, are you Matilda? I'm going to be your teacher, my name is Miss Honey."

The woman kneeled in front of the child and with kind eyes, extended her arm.

Matilda immediately remembered her manors and smiled, "Yes, I am Matilda, it is very nice to meet

you." Then, she shook Miss Honey's hand.

Miss Honey smiled, stood, and took her new student's hand.

They walked to the front left table and Matilda sat down in a seat Miss Honey indicated to.

"This will be where you sit. If there is any problem talk to be and you can be moved.

Just then, a bell rang.

"Oh, right, of course! Matilda, before school you will be on the playground until the bell rings, then you

will make your way here."

Matilda nodded and looked towards the classroom door to see her classmates filing in.

Once everyone was settled Miss Honey cleared her throat.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful break! As you might have seen we have a new

classmate. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Matilda, with shaking hand stood. "Um, uh, Hi. I'm Matilda."

Said girl looked around to her class mates. There were a lot of boys and the girls that were there didn't

look very nice.

Then Mrs. Honey announced, "Well, class, would you like to share what you did over break?"

2:3 _

Matilda walked out of a big building, school, with a big sigh.

She was glad she was out of school. Mrs. Honey was really nice and Matilda found that a couple of the

girl were actually really nice, but… well, sitting all day learning… key word: sitting… ugh.

The girl shook her head and smiled.

There was Wally up ahead.

The man walked up to her and scooped her up.

"Hey! How was school?"

Matilda frowned, "I had to sit a lot.

Wally laughed, "Well, I'm sorry I know how that feels."

The little girl sighed and rested her head on his shoulder content.

**Yay, the end.**

**JK I promise there will be more action soon. :D**

**Please review! 3**


End file.
